Psy
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: ¿Casas del terror? Ninguna como la que existe en tu mente.
1. Chapter 1

**Psy**

**Capítulo Uno.**

-¿Segura que no quieres subir con nosotros, hermanita?

-Sí, segura. Tú sabes: miedos, fobias, paranoias, conflictos no resueltos...- Gabriela enumeraba con sus dedos mientras salía de la fila para subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Vicky, Kojiro y Genzo le miraban alejarse.- Suban ustedes, yo los espero abajo.

-Vale. Pero no te alejes. - Vicky y Kojiro entregaron los boletos al encargado-Genzo- llamó Victoria al aludido.- ¡Tu boleto!- El encargado esperaba con la mano extendida que Genzo le pasara el boleto y subiera a la atracción. Pero en últimas, desistió y salió de la fila.

-Eh, yo... Yo me quedo con ella aquí abajo.

Vicky sonrió. Sabía que entre esos dos había más que amistad.

-No te pases de galán, que contrario a lo que piensas, tu rostro no te favorece.- Kojiro esbozó una sonrisa que fue borrada con una palmada de Vicky. Abrió la portezuela de la canasta y ambos entraron.

Gabriela se había quedado a la espera, apoyada en la baranda que separaba a la fila del resto de los espectadores. Genzo se acercó despacio y le susurró en el oído:

-Las damas bonitas no deben quedarse solas en halloween.

-Los caballeros guapos no deben dejarlas solas.

-¿Me estás reclamando?- preguntó él al tiempo que se apoyaba en la baranda

-No. Sólo te respondo.

-Ya. Pero estoy aquí, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé.- Ella se acercó y le besó en los labios. Genzo la abrazó, trayéndola hacia sí, haciendo más intenso el beso.

-Bueno, hasta aquí que Vicky y el cuñis pueden vernos.

-¿Y el qué?- Genzo lanzó una carcajada ante el calificativo para Kojiro.- Jamás en mi vida se me ocurrió pensar en Hyuga como "el cuñis".

-Ya, no te rías, que él es de lo más genial conmigo.- Gabriela le dio una palmada en el hombro, y alzó la vista para divisar la canasta en la que iban Vicky y Kojiro.

-Ahora, no entiendo qué rayos tiene de malo que tú hermana y tu "cuñis" sepan- el tono de Genzo se tornó amargo.

-Es que en verdad no tiene nada de malo, es sólo que...

-¿Qué?- insistió el.

Gabriela desvió la mirada, pero de esos ojos intensos sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Que tal que no funcione, Gen? No es que quiera ser pesimista, pero en verdad me asusta la idea.

Genzo se quedó en silencio por un instante. Se acercó y le abrazó suavemente.

-No va a pasar. Te lo prometo. No es como antes, esta vez voy en serio porque te quiero. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado, em? Porque creo que el par de tórtolos andan en las nubes, literalmente. ¿Cómo un tigre y una gatita suben a la nube? No sé, pero está pasando frente a mis ojos.

Gabriela no pudo evitar reír. Tomó la mano de él y se dirigieron al kiosco de los helados.

-Uno de café y otro de brownie, por favor- pidió Gabriela al hombre que atendía en el lugar.

Se sentaron a comer el helado en el muro que estaba al costado del kiosco. Ninguno dijo palabra hasta que empezó a llover repentinamente. Al principio era una lluvia suave, que luego se tornó tempestuosa. Ambos se quedaron un rato bajo la carpa del kiosco.

-Bonito día de lluvia- dijo Genzo con sorna.

-¿Te parece?- Gabriela no había prestado mucha atención a Genzo. Trataba de marcar al móvil de Victoria sin mucho éxito, porque había poca señal.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó medio desesperada.

-¿Tú qué crees, damita?- Gabriela le miró de reojo- ¡Esperar! A menos que quieras complacerme con el festival de las camisetas mojadas.

-No inventes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, hasta que Vicky llamó, devolviéndole así un poco la tranquilidad a Gabriela.

-¿Hermanita? ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Victoria

-Estamos en el kiosco de los helados. La lluvia nos retuvo un rato. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Están bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Nos hemos quedado en la entrada de la feria. Si escampa, daremos una vuelta por el tiro al blanco e iremos por ustedes. Si van a otro lugar, me envías un mensaje, ¿vale?

-Vale. Entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato, ¿sí?

-Okey. Diviértanse.

Gabriela cerró el teléfono y le sonrió a Genzo que esperaba en silencio.

-¿Y bien?

-Sigamos divirtiéndonos- Gabriela empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia que ahora era mucho más suave.

-¿Y es que te estabas divirtiendo? Hace dos segundos tenías cara de que no.

-En verdad me lo estoy pasando bien... Contigo.

Genzo le tendió una mano a Gabriela, que aceptó de buen grado.

Caminaron por varias atracciones. Algunas estaban a reventar a pesar de la lluvia, y otras estaban casi que vacías. Pero fue una la que atrajo la atención de Gabriela.

-Casa de los sustos...- leyó ella en voz baja, pero Genzo alcanzó a escucharle.

-¿Quieres entrar?- preguntó desafiante.

-Sí, me encantaría. A menos que mi acompañante desista de la idea por ser "aterradora"

-Creo que el título de "acompañante" no me va.

-Sí, claro- respondió sarcásticamente.

Genzo sonrió y se acercó a la taquilla de la atracción. Era atendida por una anciana, de cara amable, que los miró fijamente.

-Dos boletos, por favor.- Le entregó el dinero a la anciana que les dio los dos tiquetes sin decir una palabra.

-Gracias- Genzo recogió los tiquetes y tomó la mano de Gabriela, que terminaba de enviar el mensaje al móvil de Vicky, avisando dónde estaban.

Entraron a través de una puerta ancha, iluminada por dos antorchas medievales.

-Medio rara la viejita, ¿no?- dijo Gabriela que se agachaba un poco para no tocar la telaraña que había encima de su cabeza.

-¿Ya tienes miedo, damita?

-Ya quisieras, Wakabayashi- Gabriela le sonrió con suficiencia y caminó adelante.

Luego de atravesar el pasadizo oscuro iluminado por antorchas iguales a las de la puerta, llegaron a un salón enorme. Era moderno, de paredes amarillas y techo blanco. No tenía muebles, ni ventanas, sólo numerosas puertas marrones que se extendían por las paredes. Nada parecido a las típicas casas de terror.

La estancia era acogedora. Contrario al pasadizo anterior, ésta si estaba completamente iluminada. Genzo y Gabriela se miraron contrariados.

-¿Y qué se supone que es lo que da miedo aquí?- preguntó ella, mientras daba una mirada rápida al lugar.

-No tengo la más mínima idea. Pero si quieres, podemos empezar por abrir algunas puertas. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien. Sólo espero que no haya Jumanji detrás de cada puerta.

Genzo sonrió. También estaba confundido, pero para salir del lugar al parecer no había más remedio que explorar.

Caminaron juntos a la primera puerta. Gabriela tiro del pomo y la abrió lentamente. Detrás de la puerta, había un espejo del tamaño de la misma. El reflejo de ambos se proyectó como el de un par de bebés recién nacidos. A medida que se miraban, los bebés crecían, mostrando el reflejo de los niños que fueron, luego adolescentes, luego su reflejo actual, e iba avanzando el tiempo del espejo, reflejándose como adultos, luego como ancianos, hasta que Gabriela arrojó con fuerza la puerta, cerrando así el espejo.

Genzo la observó. Parecía alterada. Caminaron hasta la segunda puerta. Esta vez fue él el que la abrió. Detrás de la puerta había un enorme abismo. Un vacío infinito, oscuro. Gabriela se agachó hasta el borde de la puerta y expuso su mano.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Genzo

-Miro si es real.- respondió ella mirándolo.

Pero se puso de pie enseguida y metió su mano debajo de la blusa. Cerró la puerta y también sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, Gaby?

-Quiero salir de aquí. No sé de qué se trata, pero ya no más.

Genzo la abrazó.

-Lo importante es mantenernos juntos. Nada de separarnos como los idiotas de las películas, porque siempre alguno resulta muerto.

-Esto no es una película, Gen.

-Lo sé. Y por lo mismo lo digo.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez sin abrir puertas, pero la estancia parecía infinita como el abismo. Un trueno fuerte hizo titilar las luces. Gabriela apretó la mano de Genzo y se detuvo. Sintió escurridizo el suelo, y se agachó para tocar con sus manos. Genzo la miró horrorizado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Porque sangras?

-N-No soy yo, Gen- respondió mirando sus manos- Es el suelo.

Rápidamente la sangre fue extendiéndose por el salón, cubriendo los zapatos de ambos y subiendo el nivel en cantidades alarmantes.

-Abramos cualquier puerta, ya me estoy mareando- Gabriela se sujetó fuerte a Genzo, y caminaron entre la marea de sangre que inundaba el lugar, hasta la puerta más cercana.

Al abrirla, fueron empujados hacia afuera. Parecía que la pesadilla había acabado, y lo que faltaba era encontrarse el uno al otro: se habían separado.

-¡Gabriela!- Genzo gritaba fuerte, haciendo pausas para tratar de escuchar alguna posible respuesta. Pero no había nada. Todo estaba solo. La feria había acabado. Las atracciones estaban vacías, incluso sin los encargados.

Dio varias vueltas al lugar, pero no halló a nadie.

-¡Gaby!- Volvió a gritar. Un ruido entre los arbustos le hizo detenerse.- ¿Gabriela?- Se acercó y cruzó los arbustos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Un nuevo ruido, y un grito desgarrador lo paralizaron. Devolvió sus pasos, y al regresar encontró lo que tanto temía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

-No... Esto no puede ser verdad- Corrió hasta el cuerpo inerte de Gabriela, que estaba bañado en sangre, y con varios cortes en el cuerpo. Parecía haber sido asesinada a cuchilladas.- Gaby, cariño...- Genzo estaba consternado. Le faltaba la respiración y un fuerte dolor en el pecho empezaba a invadirle. Sostuvo la mano de Gabriela, pero había algo en ella que le hizo mirarle detenidamente. Un pequeño pañuelo arrugado era sostenido con vehemencia. Se lo quito, y lo abrió. Dentro, estaba escrita la palabra "CAISTE", en sangre fresca. Genzo tiró el pañuelo con rabia.

-¡Maldición!- respiró profundo, mientras el dolor pasaba y buscaba una manera de hallar a la verdadera Gabriela. Debía estar pasándolo realmente mal.

Caminó en dirección contraria a la que iba, y decidió buscar la forma de volver a la estancia, o de encontrar la salida, pero con Gabriela. Iba a paso rápido, hasta que chocó con lo que parecía ser el fondo del paisaje. Comprendió que había llegado al límite del espejismo, y golpeó fuerte el paisaje falso. Un grito lo alertó. Venía del otro lado del "vidrio".

-¡Gabriela!- gritó desesperado. Los sollozos aumentaban, pero escuchó con claridad que le llamaban.- Gaby, ¿estás bien? Escúchame- los gemidos fueron cesando, y su voz se escuchaba más fuerte- Todo es mentira. Sea lo que sea lo que hayas visto, es falso. Yo estoy bien. Aún... Aún no hemos salido.

Un golpe del otro lado le hizo apartarse. Un segundo golpe más fuerte rompió el vidrio. Una vez el paisaje empezó a caer, Genzo vio a quien debía ser Gabriela con una vara de hierro en las manos. Estaba empapada de sangre, y por sus mejillas se marcaba el maquillaje negro, deshecho por las lágrimas, pero lucía enfadada. Arrojó la vara y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Estás bien, nena?- Genzo la abrazó fuerte. Ahora era mayor el miedo a perderla.

-Prométeme que nunca, nunca me vas a forzar a hacer algo que no quiera- Gabriela apoyó la frente en el pecho de él.

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Qué pasó allí?

-Tu otro yo quería sodomizarme o yo que sé.

-Tú lo has dicho: Mi otro yo. Jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño, pequeña- le dio un beso en la frente y se separo un poco.- Intentemos buscar la salida, ¿sí?

Gabriela asintió. Se veía agotada. Semejante casa del terror... ¿A quién se le ocurriría?

Detrás del paisaje que estaba del lado de Genzo, había una puerta con las mismas características que la de la entrada. Genzo se acercó para abrirla, pero Gabriela lo detuvo.

-Ni lo sueñes. No querrás saber lo que hay allí.

Genzo la miró desconcertado. Olvidó la idea de abrir la puerta y caminó de un lado a otro, desesperado.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos? No veo otra forma de salir de aquí.

-Debe haberla.- Gabriela se limpió las manos ensangrentadas en su jean. Tocó su bolsillo, y metió su mano derecha. Había encontrado el móvil.- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- Marcó el número del móvil de Victoria. A lo mejor podría ayudarlos. Pero desistió de la idea, y cerró el teléfono- No hay señal.

-¿Y es que esta estúpida casa no tiene cobertura?- Genzo tecleaba desesperado en su móvil, con el mismo resultado que Gabriela.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Gabriela se sentó con las piernas encogidas, y apoyó su frente en ellas. Genzo fue a su lado y le abrazó. Permanecieron así por un rato, perdidos en la oscuridad de una estancia distinta a la primera, con una puerta sellada por algo horroroso, y sin otra posible salida.

-¿Dónde quedaron nuestros dobles?- preguntó Genzo, echando un vistazo rápido al lugar.

-No tengo idea. Supongo que se perdieron cuando rompí el espejismo- Gabriela revolvía con sus dedos la arena en la que estaban sentados, haciendo pequeños dibujos y letras- Toda esta farsa es psicológica. He tratado de buscar la forma en que trabaja la casa, pero no la he encontrado.

-¿Qué viste detrás de aquella puerta?- Genzo la miró fijamente. Gabriela dudó un poco. Extendió las piernas y se inclinó hacia atrás.

-Será diferente para ti. Cuando la abrí, pensé que era la salida. Así que la abrí, y entré. Pero me hizo llegar a otro lugar, con recuerdos de mi infancia distorsionados. Todos me causaban dolor. Son mis miedos, Gen. Los que tuve desde siempre, los que tengo… los que tendré. No sé cómo salí de allí, pero te deja en un estado de desesperación y ansiedad que no quiero volver a experimentar.- le devolvió la mirada fija a Genzo- Y no quiero que tú pases por eso.

-¿Y si es la única forma de salir, um? Superar los miedos.

-Tiene sentido. El problema no es abrir la puerta y entrar. El problema es poder salir. Aquí todo está relacionado: el salón de las puertas es tu vida, y las puertas son las diferentes opciones que tienes para elegir. Cada una te conduce a una etapa diferente de tu vida. El espejo es el reflejo de lo que eres, lo que percibes de ti mismo. Es tu alma. El abismo es la reunión de todos los pecados que has cometido. Lo que has hecho es lo que ha profundizado el abismo, y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que mueras. La sangre... No lo sé muy bien, pero creo que tiene que ver con tus adicciones. Cómo fluyen, cómo aumentan, cómo te ahogan. Luego, la salida a la feria falsa… Es como cuando elijes un camino fácil, crees que lo has conseguido todo, pero no sabes el infierno que te espera.

Y ahora estamos aquí, en el "limbo" por así decirlo. Y esa puerta, son tus miedos, como dije antes.

-Y como dije, no hay otra forma de salir, sino enfrentándolos.- Genzo se puso de pie- Hagámoslo juntos, ¿Vale?- le tendió una mano a Gabriela y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Vale. Sólo que…- Gabriela se inclinó y le dio un beso. Genzo puso una de sus manos en la cintura, y con la otra recorrió suavemente la mejilla de ella.

-Te amo, nena- le susurró al oído.

-Yo también te amo, Gen.- Gabriela se separó y tomó la mano de él. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y entraron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres.**

Un nuevo y más grande salón estaba ante ellos. No había nada, salvo la puerta por la que habían cruzado.

-Gaby, no te sueltes, ¿vale?- Genzo apretó la mano de su novia, y caminó tres pasos adelante, cuando de las paredes del salón empezaron a proyectarse imágenes a gran escala, repetidas como si de pantallas de cine se tratara.

-Ay, no… Ya empezó- Gabriela cerró sus ojos y recostó su frente en la espalda de Genzo que aún le sostenía la mano.

Fueron minutos torturantes. Genzo vio desde infidelidades y fracasos, pasando por la interrupción de su ceremonia de boda, hasta las muertes de sus posibles hijos. El dolor que había experimentado con la falsa muerte de Gabriela, había regresado, esta vez aumentado el triple.

El efecto de sonido de la sala era genuino. Podían escucharse los llantos y los gritos, los reclamos, todo, a poca distancia, lo que aumentaba el dolor y la desesperación.

Gabriela permanecía junto a Genzo, con lágrimas en sus ojos y viviendo la pesadilla igual que él. Ya no tenían sus manos unidas, y él le lanzaba fugaces miradas, perplejo, como si lo que la pantalla mostrara fuera una revelación de lo que les esperaba.

-No creas nada, cariño. Recuerda lo que te explique antes de venir aquí.- Gabriela le hablaba fuerte para que pudiera escucharle. Las escenas desgarradoras aumentaban, y se hacía cada vez más difícil escapar.

-¿Porqué?… ¿Porqué muestra esto? ¿No se supone q debería ver mis miedos?- Genzo se separó un poco de Gabriela. Empezó a tantear las paredes buscando un modo de salir, quizá algún pasadizo o una puerta escondida que diera a la salida.

-Sí, se supone que debería mostrar tus miedos. Pero es que no estás solo, también estoy yo. Y somos pareja, así que supongo que muestra _nuestros_ miedos- la voz de ella se perdía entre los gritos de las escenas. Se acercó más a Genzo y le hizo mirarla- ¿Qué es lo que más deseamos los dos, Genzo?- él la miró sin entender. No comprendía a qué venía la pregunta.- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Sabes que te quiero. Te amo, Gabriela. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-¿Qué es lo que más deseamos, Gen? ¿A dónde queremos llegar?

-Estar juntos. Siempre. Pero no entiendo porqué me preguntas algo que ya sabes.- Los gritos seguían alrededor de ellos, pero se hacían menos fuertes. Algo estaba cambiando en el salón.

-Es la única forma de salir, Gen: enfrentando miedos. Y sé que acabamos de ver todo por lo que podríamos pasar, cosas a las que somos vulnerables. Pero lo único que podemos hacer para superarlas es estar juntos, siempre.

-Y si eso lo sabemos, ¿qué falta para estar fuera?

Gabriela se acercó y le abrazó. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado en la espantosa casa. El cansancio y la sed le estaban venciendo, y no encontró mejor idea que aferrarse a las caricias que Gen le hacía en el pelo. Sentía su corazón latiendo, la suave respiración que no se alteraba a pesar de las circunstancias y su voz hablándole al oído.

-Ya está bien, linda. Lo importante es que te tengo conmigo, no te voy a perder.

El salón ahora estaba en silencio. Las imágenes desaparecieron, quedando la estancia vacía como al principio.

El suave roce de la lluvia, y la sensación de tener un abismo a sus pies los hizo volver a la realidad. Gabriela se separó del abrazo de Gen, que ahora sonreía genuinamente.

-Lo conseguimos… salimos de la casa

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento?- ella aún no se explicaba la misteriosa salida.

-Tenías razón- Genzo le ofreció la mano- ¿Ya ves porqué eres mi psiquiatra favorita?

Gabriela miró alrededor. Ahí estaba la feria, tal como la habían dejado antes de entrar a la casa. Vio la rueda de la fortuna girando a lo lejos, con hermosas luces, y entonces recordó a Victoria y Kojiro. Sacó su móvil, embarrado de sangre en las teclas, y marcó el número de Vicky.

-Gabriela, menos mal me llamas. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. ¿Dónde se han metido? Marqué al número de Genzo, pero tampoco me contestaba.- Victoria estaba entre molesta y aliviada.

-Es una historia larga, Vicky. ¿Dónde están ustedes?

Ambas parejas se encontraron en un parque apartado de la feria.

-¡Dios mío, Gabriela! ¿Qué les ha pasado?- Victoria les miró sorprendida. Sus ropas aún seguían manchadas de sangre y tierra. Gabriela tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Genzo tenía las manos ensangrentadas, y en ambos se veían algunos rasguños en manos y piernas.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Kojiro que al igual que Victoria, lucía preocupado.

-Aunque no lo parezca, sí. Podríamos estar peor ahora- Las miradas de Genzo y Gabriela se encontraron.

-Los buscamos por todas partes… Ya me estaba desesperando- Vicky se acercó a Gabriela y la abrazó- Me dijiste que estabas en la casa de los sustos, y no encontramos ninguna en la feria.

-¿Cómo que no?- Gabriela se separó de su hermana y le miró confundida- ¡Ahí estuvimos! Y fue de lo peor.

Victoria y Kojiro negaron con la cabeza.

-Le preguntamos a varios encargados de las atracciones y todos nos decían que este año no había casa de los sustos porque el año pasado tres parejas desaparecieron y la anciana no se hizo responsable de ello- Kojiro le tendió un pañuelo a Gabriela para que se quitara la sangre y el maquillaje. Esta empezó a contarles todo lo que había sucedido.

Vicky y Kojiro se miraron. Todo el relato parecía descabellado, pero sabían que sus amigos eran lo suficientemente cuerdos como para inventarlo.

Los cuatro decidieron irse a casa. La noche había caído más oscura que de costumbre, y el auto estaba lejos del parque.

Una vez dentro del auto de Kojiro, Gabriela se recostó en el hombro de Genzo.

-Sí que fuiste fuerte- le susurró él.

-Más de lo que pensé que era.-sonrió- Gen…

-¿Um?

-Eso que dijiste en la casa…

-¿Lo de que te amo y que quiero estar contigo siempre?

-¿Es real?- Gabriela bajó la mirada. Genzo le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle.

-Real.

::::::::::::::::::

Los personajes de CT pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

Victoria Hyuga pertenece a Aster125

Gabriela Chams es de mi propiedad.

Jumanji es… Jumanji! Pff! xD –Derechos Reservados-


End file.
